


2nd cumming

by dirtyminded



Series: Kanima!verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/F, Kanimas, Multi, Nipple Licking, Orgy, Other, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, kanima poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this little twist. I will add a second chapter with the kanimas, of course ;) But patience is a virtue.</p><p>A little bit of feedback would be nice. Do you want more f/f action? Do you want only kanima/lady action?<br/>Do you want me to keep adding gifs whenever I stumble upon fitting ones?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A whole month passed without any incidents.

The kanimas didn't show themselves, didn't attack or kill.

Their sacrifice had been worth it.

Malia actually missed the feeling of being filled so deeply, of being fucked and used and bred.

Erica liked to think back to the way her pussy clenched around the knot. And if she kept wandering through the woods in short skirts and without panties...  
Well, that was her business.

Allison missed the way the kanima had made her forget. Had made her get lost in the sensation, in the hunger and need to be fucked.

And Lydia-  
Sometimes she traced the hickeys they had left and watched them fade with a strange feeling in her gut. She knew that they had used her. Their spit was meant to turn them on, their claws were meant to make them pliant and open and their cum would make them pass out. Lydia knew that they were nothing but pretty holes to fuck, to fill, to breed and still-

Allison received the message first.

'We want your sacrifice. Be prepared' had been written on her mirror. She made a picture and sent it into their kanima group chat.

Allison: Has anyone received a similar message?

Erica: Do they wanna fuck us again?

Malia: I hope so.

Lydia: There is one on my mirror.

Erica: What now?

Lydia: Sleepover. My place. We're safest when we're together.

The banshee didn't mention how she felt less ashamed for wanting to get punded by a kanima when she saw the others spread their legs just as willingly.

Malia: Good. I don't want to rub my breasts raw on the dirt in the woods again.

The next Friday they all gathered up at Lydia's place. The kanimas hadn't shown themselves yet, but the girls knew that their patience was running thin.

Lydia had covered the floor of her room with mattress and blankets, her furniture had been pushed to the walls, leaving enough room for the four girls to spread out comfortably. Her parents were gone for the weekend. She dressed in her nightgown, hoping that she would be able to catch at least a little bit of sleep.

Allison arrived first. She stripped down to boxer briefs and a cute bra and laid down on the blankets. Malia turned up in an old t-shirt two sizes too big and panties. Erica arrived last. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped out of Lydia's bathroom in just panties.

"What?", she asked, completely unfaced. "It is not like you haven't seen my tits before. And usually I sleep naked."

“I wouldn't mind if you slept naked. We are gonna see you naked anyway.” Malia shrugged.

“I wouldn't mind seeing you naked either.” Erica looked Malia up and down and licked her lips.

“Oh, you enjoyed it the first time, didn't you?” Her smile showed too many teeth to be anything but predatory.

“What if I did?”

“You know, I woke up first last time. And you were still passed out. There was cum dripping down your pussy and I wondered if I would pass out as well if I cleaned you up with my tongue.”

Erica's eyes widened and Allison and Lydia watched with horror as she pounced on the coyote. Both crashed onto the mattress, Erica on top. They kissed like they wanted to suck he air out of each others lungs, Erica grinding down on Malia's thigh, searching for friction.

“I thought you said something about using your tongue”, Erica gasped out between bruising kisses. Malia flipped them with a growl, licking and biting down Erica's torso, lower and lower. 

She grabbed her breasts, pinching the nipples and squeezing hard, making Erica mewl. Then she licked teasingly over the wet spot in her panties 

Erica got a hold of her head and pushed her mouth against her pussy. “Quit playing.”

Malia growled playfully, dragging her panties down with her teeth. Then she licked over the lips slowly, once, twice, before slowly pushing inside, wriggling, getting used to the taste. She hummed, then started screwing her tongue in in earnest.

Erica moaned, throwing her head back and grinding down.

Lydia could hear Allison panting next to her and when she looked down, she saw that Allison was on her back, a hand on her breasts, squeezing them through the fabric of her bra, the other one down her boxer shorts.

A wave of want crashed over her and she got down on the mattress next to Allison, her own hands beginning to wander.  
From their position they had a perfect view as Malia pushed a finger into Erica, wriggling it in alongside with her tongue. “You want to be filled, don't you? Need to be full and claimed and used-”  
The fingers were pushed in too fast, one, two, three, four-

Allison gasped as Malia pushed her whole hand in, curling her fingers. “Such a little slut, taking my whole fist.”

Lydia couldn't tear her gaze away from Allison as she came, her breasts spilling out of her bra, and she moved closer to the huntress, could hear her quiet mewl as she latched onto a nipple, licking and sucking on it, as Allison shook through the aftershocks.

Erica came with a howl, flipping them over and crawling onto Malia.

Lydia closed her eyes and panted, rubbing a hand over her wet panties. 

“Here, let me-”, Allison offered and slid them off, slipping between her spread legs.

 

Something moved in the darkness outside. The kanimas were getting restless, watching through the windows. 

“Not yet”, the master growled, wanting to enjoy the show just a little bit longer, a lazy smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little twist. I will add a second chapter with the kanimas, of course ;) But patience is a virtue.
> 
> A little bit of feedback would be nice. Do you want more f/f action? Do you want only kanima/lady action?  
> Do you want me to keep adding gifs whenever I stumble upon fitting ones?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kanima slipped through the window without the girls noticing, too lost in their pleasure. It looked around, unsure who to choose, before it moved towards Allison, who was on her knees, her face between Lydia's legs.

The first kanima slipped through the window without the girls noticing, too lost in their pleasure. It looked around, unsure who to choose, before it moved towards Allison, who was on her knees, her face between Lydia's legs.

Allison shrieked as the kanima dragged her of of Lydia, spreading her legs with its claws and fucking right inside her wet heat, pressing her into the mattress.

Lydia watched as Allison started moaning and whimpering, pushing back against the kanima, trying to match its brutal pace. She pressed her hand to her pussy, trying to take of the edge by playing with her clit.

She let her legs fall open as the next kanima slipped through the window, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers, a clear invitation for the kanima to get inside her dripping pussy.  
It didn't waste anytime, as it crawled towards her, pushing inside with its knot already forming. “Oh, someone's eager”, Lydia teased, her breath hitching as the kanima rocked into her more forcefully.

Erica was still on top of Malia, her fingers buried deep inside of Malia. She gasped as a kanima clawed at her neck, leaving her paralyzed on top of Malia, who just wrapped her arms around her, as the kanima fucked into Erica's still gaping pussy.

Malia moaned as Erica slid against her body, their breasts rubbing together every time the kanima rolled its hips.

Another kanima had crawled inside and was watching Malia, hissing in frustration. She was covered by Erica and it couldn't reach her pussy. It circled Malia, who was still making breathy noises, her mouth open and inviting. It wrapped its tail around Malia's throat to keep her still and placed its hind legs on either side of her head, lowering until its cock was pressing against her plush lips. It squeezed her throat until she opened her mouth wider, than slowly pressed in.

All Malia could see were the scales on the kanima's belly, as it shallowly thrusted in and out of her mouth.

Lydia came with a shout as the knot was locked inside her, Allison not far behind.

The kanima hovering over Malia got more impatient, fucking deeper and faster, just shy of pushing down her throat. 

Erica came with a low moan. She was dragged from Malia as more kanimas circled her. 

Another kanima stalked over to Malia, watching for a moment, before he began licking at her pussy. He waited until Malia was trashing and gasping until he finally slid inside, giving her what she needed. She passed out as warm cum ran down her throat, the poison knocking her out.

When she woke up again, Erica was trapped between two kanimas. One was below her, knotting her pussy, the other one was rubbing his cock between her cheeks. Lydia and Allison were still unconcious and there were two more kanimas which had noticed that Malia was awake. 

Malia spread her legs and watched as the two kanimas hiss at each other, fighting over her. She smirked, taunting them. “Come on boys, play nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been very inspired lately :/ Don't know if I'm gonna continue this series.  
> Leave me some love?
> 
>  
> 
> [ If you have any suggestions you can leave them on Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
